customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Sentinel
'''Robert Sentinel '''is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. He didn't start out as a powerful Hero, but he is one today. History Sentinel was built in the Assembly Tower, and put through education sessions under the guidance of a Professor Anne Lumber(A former hero). After finishing his course he was place in the Training Sphere, roughly a year and a half before Furno. After two weeks through the training sphere, he was put in the field. Novice Teams He was first put on a novice team made up of Killian Star, Jared Lile, Cole Embers, & Patrick Seisma, under the command of Mark Tank, Paul Slayer, Reese Beat, & Matt Chill. He proved to have potential, but was a little to scared or uncertain to know how to use it. He was placed on another rookie team the next month, along with Shane Dent, Jacob Patch, and the members of what would later become Bravo Team. The next month he was transferred to another novice team where he was the lowest in command. At this point he still hadn't discovered his potential. But had become much stronger. And had earned the respect of many of his fellow rookies. In this group he was teamed with Christian Thorn, David Chopper, Noah Luster and Robin Felis. Pro level After completing his mission trials and becoming a full-fledged Hero, he was placed on Whicker Team under the command of Samuel Exca, who had finished training just one month before him. Before long he started living up to his potential becoming Whicker Leaders Deputy Team leader, and helped him along with other Rookies who had just finished they're trials, or were still in them managed to defend the planets Clay one, nine, seven, three, & four. He has fond memories of this team & considers this time the time he learned everything he knew. He was later assigned to work independently and brought down several villains. He's worked on other Teams to assist in heavy operations. These teams include Bridge Team, Lion Team, and Point Team. A few months before the Upgrade was created, he started hunting the villain known as Meteor, and his Astro Gang. Abilities & Traits Sentinel's not as tough on his team as other team leaders. In fact when not on duty he is typically found playing sports or virtual games with his friends/teammates. In his rookie days many feared another Von Ness incident since he wasn't too brave and wouldn't make any bold stands unless he knew for certain it was needed. Even then he still felt shaky about it. But when he started maturing he was proven to be one of the greatest heroes ever to exist, which caused amazement throughout Hero Factory (not that Team Leader Mark Tank noticed his potential immediately but, knew it had to be fine-tuned.) He has made several friends across the Hero Ranks, after all his mission trials. Category:Heroes Category:Tenka Team Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:User:SpaceDude Category:Articles Under Construction Category:LEGO Digital Designer